Fooling Everyone
by snixxjuice214
Summary: What happens when glee club find out Brittany isn't as nice as everyone thinks and Santana isn't as mean. After overhearing a conversation between the two girls, the rest of the club is left wondering if there is any truth to it or not, leaving Brittany and Santana to come clean on some things that will make the club rethink the pair after seeing them in a whole new light. Brittana
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Fooling Everyone

**Rating: T **for minor swearing and some light smut

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Glee _or the characters of _Glee _or any likeness to the characters. Not making any money writing this and it is all make-believe and comes from my imagination.

**Summary:** What happens when the glee club find out Brittany isn't as nice and sweet as everyone thinks and Santana isn't as mean. After overhearing a conversation between the two girls, the rest of the club is left wondering if there is truth to it or not, leaving Brittany and Santana to come clean on some things that will make the club rethink the pair after seeing them in a whole new light.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"You are so fucking evil B." Santana said in an amused voice.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Sanny." Brittany said in an innocent voice. But her eyes shined with mischief no one really knew but Santana.

"What did they do to deserve it this time?" Santana asks with a huff. Brittany mumbles out an answer and looks away from Santana's questioning eyes.

"What was that Brittany? I couldn't hear you." Santana puts her hand under Brittany's chin and makes the girl look into her eyes as she speaks.

"Artie, Finn, and Rory told me to meet them in the choir room to discuss a number they wanted me to choreograph, but when I got there they sat me down and told me I should dump to because you are sleeping with the whole school."

"What!" Santana asks in bewilderment. "B you know I would never-"

"I know baby." Brittany rubs her hands up and down Santana's arms to comfort her girlfriend. "I know you would never do something like that to me. I wish people didn't think you sleep around before we got together but you wanted it that way. What do you think people would do if they knew we've only had sex with each other all these years?" Brittany asks with a small laugh.

"Ha! They would problem think I'm lying out my ass. But hey we know the truth and that all that matters. Okay so I see why they deserved it but what about the others?" Santana says as she leans her back more into the wall she's standing in front of, with Brittany pushing into her front.

"Well Puck was staring at your ass yesterday. I overheard Tina, Mercedes, and Kurt betting on when we're gonna break up and you know I don't like it when Rachel talks down on you. So they all go what was coming to them." Brittany says with a smile.

"I swear Brittany Susan Pierce you are an evil genius. And I love that about you, but now everyone is gonna think I did it… again" Santana said as her arms wrapped around the blonds neck.

"I know but I'll make it up to you tonight. My parents aren't home tonight and Jamie and Cassie are going to be out so well have to whole house to ourselves." Brittany husks into Santana's ear.

"Is that so?" Santana asks as Brittany leaves hot, open-mouthed kisses on Santana's neck.

"Mmmumh" the blonde says.

"Okay lest go now." Santana says and grabs Brittany's hand and leads her out to the front of the school, to her car where several traffic laws were broken to get her to the blonde house the fastest she could.

Back in the hallway, around the corner from where the two girls just stood, stands a shell-shocked Rachel Berry and one god-smacked Kurt Hummel.

"Did you just hear that?" Rachel asks about 5 minutes after the girls leave.

"I think so. Did Santana just insinuate that Brittany is responsible for what happened today?" He asks her.

"Yes she did." Rachel answers.

"And Brittany just admit that she did it without Santana's help, knowing we'd all blame Santana?" he asked her.

"Um-hum." She mumbles.

"We have to talk to the others. We have to tell them what we just heard." Kurt tells her.

She whips out her phone and send out a mass text to glee club only missing 2 members.

**To: Glee Club Group (minus Brittany, Satan)**

_**EMERGANCY MEETING RIGHT NOW! Kurt and I just found out something that I can promise you all, you'll want to know. And by all means DO NOT TELL BRITTANY AND SANTANA. What we found out if about them and what happened today to most of us. Choir room in 30 minutes- Rachel Barbra Berry***_

They both make their way to the choir and sat in silence as they waited for the rest of the club to arrive. Finn walks in first followed closely by Rory. Both sporting busted lips and their clothes smell of trash and filth.

Mike came in next with his arms around Tina who was covered in dried slushy. Mercedes followed in soon after that with Sam. She looked like she had been crying and Sam was holding her close. Artie rolled in with Puck pushing him. Both looked beaten down. Puck had a split lip, black eye, and his mohawk was shaved off. Artie's glasses were broken on his face. His lip was busted and his clothes were covered in red sticky syrup.

The last to arrive was Quinn looking at everyone's appearance in the room for the first time that day.

"What happened to all of you?" She asked everyone in the room. Her eyes scanned the room in front of her and her eyes landed on the two empty seats in the far back of the room. She smiled to herself.

"What did you all do to piss Santana and Brittany off?" She asks them all.

"Nothing. She's just crazy. I have no idea how Brittany can be with someone who is so mean and who openly uses violence as an answer." Artie sneers from his chair.

"Yeah she sent the boxing team after Puck, Rory, and I. After they kicked our ass they threw us in the dumpster." Finn told her.

"She sent the girls basketball team to slushy me. I didn't even know we have a girls' basketball team." Mercedes said.

"It wasn't Santana." Rachel spoke up for the first time since them meeting started.

"What! Or course she did, we all know it was her we just don't know why. I thought we were cool now." Mercedes said.

"Yeah it has to be her. She's always doing stuff like this to us." Finn said.

"Dude I get why she'd go after you. You did out her." Puck said.

"It wasn't Santana. Kurt and I were walking to my car and right before we entered the hallway to get to the parking lot, we heard someone talking about what happened today. The person admitted to attacking us" Rachel admitted to the room.

"Who?" Finn asked.

"What did we do?" Rory asked.

"Who would Santana let set her up like that?" Puck asked.

"Brittany." Kurt said.

The room went eerily quiet after that. Most of them trying to make sense of what they had just been told. After about 5 minutes the silence was broken.

"Brittany would never do that. She would never hurt a fly. And she has no reason to be mad at us." Artie said.

"From what we gathered for the conversation we heard Artie, Finn, and Rory were attacked because they ambushed Brittany and told her to break up with Santana because she was cheating on her. Puck was targeted for staring at Santana's ass. Tina, Mercedes, and Kurt were because Brittany over heard them placing bet on when the two of them would break up. And lastly me because Brittany doesn't like the way I talk down to Santana. That's pretty much word for word what she told Santana and all Santana told her was that she's and evil genius and she loves her."

"Are you sure you heard them right? Because Brittany hates violence and it's always Santana who attacks us." Tina questioned.

"Yeah Satan is the one who manipulates Brittany not the other way around." Artie sneered, still having a hard time with the fact his girlfriend left him for another girl. He always hated Santana and just doesn't understand how someone as sweet and nice as Brittany could leave him for someone like Santana. She didn't deserve to be with Brittany. He just had to find a way to make Brittany see Santana for what she really is. Worthless.

"It's true. We heard it with our own ears. Santana confronted Brittany about the attacks and Brittany just told her we deserved it. From the way they made it sound, Brittany has done this kind of stuff before. We have to get to the bottom of this and find out what's going on." Kurt told everyone.

As the group discusses confronting the girls the next day in glee Quinn sat there and quietly sent a text message to her best friends.

**To: Satan, Brittz**

**_Okay we just had an emergency glee meeting about you two. Seems like Kurt and Rachel overheard you two talking and Britt saying she did that stuff to the others. They are going to confront you in glee. Good luck ;)_**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hey everyone. I know I have a few stories going on but I can't help but write when a new story hits me. I'll have a new chapter of Second Chances up Monday or Tuesday. No I don't know how long this story will be. Maybe a three-shot? If you want it to be longer let me know or else it won't. Please give me feedback and let me know how you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Fooling Everyone**

**Rating: T** for minor swearing and some light smut

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Glee _or the characters of _Glee _or any likeness to the characters. Not making any money writing this and it is all make-believe and comes from my imagination.

**Summary:** What happens when the glee club find out Brittany isn't as nice and sweet as everyone thinks and Santana isn't as mean. After overhearing a conversation between the two girls, the rest of the club is left wondering if there is truth to it or not, leaving Brittany and Santana to come clean on some things that will make the club rethink the pair after seeing them in a whole new light.

**A/N:** I know I haven't updated any of my stories in forever but I kind of have had a ton of bad luck. First I broke my computer and lost all my saved chapters, then a few weeks later I had an accident and shattered my hand and wrist. Was in a cast for like 3 months and now I'm in a brace and relearning to write again. Did I mention it was my right hand? My dominant hand? For the most part I lost the inspiration to write and so I didn't. But then this chapter came to me and here I am. I hope you all like it.

**All mistakes are mine.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

As the girls walk into school the next morning they do so with their heads held high and with a confidence that could put the rest of the school to shame. They both knew what was coming. After getting Quinn's text message after several house of sexy time, they discussed their options on what to do.

Option one- Lie and say Lady Lips and the Woodland Creature with the big mouth were lying about what they overheard.

Option two- Play it all off as some sort of misunderstanding and hope for the best.

Option three- Tell everyone the whole truth and have them all killed (Santana and Brittany didn't like some of them of this would be a real option)

Or Option four- Tell them parts of the truth, leaving out most of the facts, and fess up to a few things (most likely option)

The girls know what they have to do. They know their friends were going to have lots of questions and they wouldn't be able to answer them all, but they hoped to get through this without any bloodshed.

They walk in to the choir room hand in hand and as soon as they come into view everyone stops talking. The two girls look at each other and smirk and walk to their seats like nothing is out of the ordinary. Santana whispers in Brittany's ear, causing her to laugh. Both girls are desperately trying to act normal and act like they don't notice all the people in the room watching them.

"Dieu, disent-ils quelque chose de déjà. Si ennuyeux.."_(God will they say something already. So annoying.) _Brittany whispers in Santana's ear.

"I know baby but there's nothing we can do about it. Juts give them time to grow some balls and ask us." Santana told her.

The rest of the club watch on as the girls continued to be in their own private world. They all look at one another and tried to make someone ask the questions everyone wanted to know, but no one wanted to ask. After some debate Rachel was nominated to ask, given that she is the caption. She stands in front of the class and clears her through.

"I would like to start this meeting by discussing the vicious attacks most of the club members faced yesterday. The rumor around school is that it was your doing Santana. Is that true?" Rachel asked.

Santana turned in her seat and looked very irritated, even though she wasn't. She knew full well this was coming.

"Hobbit why is the hell would I attack any of you? For one none of you are worth my time. And second if it was me you'd all be worse off than you already are. From what I gathered about yesterday's events you all got off easy." C_onsiderably easy for Brittany _Santana added silently.

"While I detest your need at calling me names, I for one know it wasn't you who attacked us. Kurt and myself overheard you and Brittany talking before you left school yesterday and we witnessed Brittany saying she sent out the order to have us punished for things she didn't like. Now I-" Rachel was cut off by a pissed off Santana.

"Listen up Yentl I have no idea what your talkin bout'. Why would my sweet Britt-Britt do anything to you? Like have you seen her?" Santana said standing up looking like she was about to attack her for even thinking Brittany would do something like that, only to have Brittany to have a firm hold on her waist so she couldn't move from her spot.

"Oh come on Santana the jigg is up. I was there with Rachel and I heard you confronting Britt about why she attacked us and her telling you. Then you went on to tell her that everyone would think it was you and she said she would make it up to you, in what I am assuming is sexual favors." Kurt told her.

"Lies. All lies. You have no proof of any of this." Santana told them all. Kurt looked at Rachel to see if she was thinking about the one way they might be able to get the truth out of them. He gets a nod in response and he goes in for the kill.

"We also heard you to talking about how you both have never had sex with anyone other than each other before. That you were each other's first and only." Kurt reviled and watched all the gleeks jaws drop in shock . Rachel turned to Puck and looked him right in the eye.

"Noah have you ever had sex with Santana before? Keep in mind that we need the truth, and not something that will boost your reputation." Rachel asked. Puck looked like a deer caught in headlights. He looked around the room to find everyone looking at him and then over to Brittany and Santana. They both looked to calm for the whole situation and so he decided he'd tell the truth. And the slight nod Santana gave him let him know he made the right choice.

"Umh- n-no. We never hooked up. She came up to me at the beginning of 9th grade and told me she wanted us to run our class so she said we should become the power couple. You know kiss in the hallway and stuff like that. And let everyone think we were doin it. When we'd say we would go on 'dates' most of the time I didn't know what she was really doing but sometimes we'd play COD. We became friends. That's it." He told them all to their great shock. They didn't know Puck could be such a good guy. "And it didn't hurt having the hottest girl in school pretending to put out for me. Made the ladies line up for me." He said with a smug grin and everyone knew that Puck was still Puck.

Throughout Puck's whole revelation, Brittany and Santana gave each other a knowing look. A look that told the other everything, a look that said they have to come clean. It was Brittany who spoke up next.

"Okay Frodo, so you eavesdropped on us and found out I got you all beat up yesterday. So what? It's not the first time and definitely won't be the last. Get over it." Brittany coldly said, much to the shock of everyone in the room besides Santana.

"Brittany! That was very rude. Why are you acting this way?" Rachel squeaked out once she got over the initial shock of what Brittany said and the cold way she said it. Brittany looked over to Santana in annoyance, silently telling her she didn't want to talk and she should take over of she might do something nobody would like.

"Okay. So maybe Brittany got you all yesterday, she likes to likes to make people pay for messin with us. Even if they don't know it's her doing it. You should count yourselves lucky she was in a nice mood and didn't do anything too bad." Santana smugly said as she leaned back in her chair looking at all the faces of people who don't really know a thing about her and Brittany besides what they were meant to believe.

"Babe I think you should tell them. I think they might take it better from you than me." Santana told Brittany. Brittany shrugged her shoulders and thought about what she wanted to say

"Okay. Where should I start? Oh I know, you all are a bunch of mindless idiots who never look at what's right in front of you." Brittany says with a neutral face. "You only take things at face value and don't ask simple questions or look at things in a way that's not black or white. You really are all very gullible and predictable and extremely easy to manipulate into believing almost anything. It is quite enjoyably really, to do so. Making you all believe that I'm a dumb blonde who doesn't know anything. My intelligence is far superior to all any of yours and the only person who even comes close to mine is Santana's and she's a few points shy of me but it's okay I still love her."

As Brittany talks everyone besides Santana look at her like she's grown 3 heads with the way she is talking. Her use if large words and her condescending tone is nothing like the bubbly blonde they know and love. This Brittany seems cold and blunt and plain mean. She's acting more like than Santana and it's starting to scare everyone. Santana starts to feel bad for them, so she figured she'd help dumb it down for them and help Brittany out.

"Okay I'm gonna ask you all a few questions and just raise your hand for yes and keep it down for no. Okay?" Everyone is still quite shocked so they all nod their heads, indicating they understand.

"Okay first question; who here has been to either Brittany or myself house?" Santana gives them time to raise their hand but no one does. All looking around to see if someone has or not.

"Next; Has anyone meet our parents or see them at any of the school functions?" She asks. Again, like last time, no one has.

"Okay this should be easy; who here knows our birthdays?" Everyone still keeps their hands down and is a little shocked to see they don't know the very basics about two people they have been in school with for over 3 years.

"The point I just made is none of you know really anything about us. Except what we let you believe." Santana tells them all as her and Brittany walk out of the classroom leaving behind a classroom of very confused friends. Or not even really friends, since they all just found out they don't know much of anything when it come to the two girls.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Fooling Everyone

**Rating**: **T** for minor swearing and some light smut

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Glee _or the characters of _Glee _or any likeness to the characters. Not making any money writing this and it is all make-believe and comes from my imagination.

**Summary**: What happens when the glee club find out Brittany isn't as nice and sweet as everyone thinks and Santana isn't as mean. After overhearing a conversation between the two girls, the rest of the club is left wondering if there is truth to it or not, leaving Brittany and Santana to come clean on some things that will make the club rethink the pair after seeing them in a whole new light.

**A/N: **I spent all day writing this. It took me forever because my had keep hurting but I did it I hope you all enjoy it.

**All mistakes are mine.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

For the rest of the day no one saw either girl and that kind of unnerved them. After Santana and Brittany left the choir room, they all talked about what they actually knew about either of them. Santana told them all she's from Lima Heights Adjacent yet she drives a BMW. Brittany has talked about her sisters Jamie and Cassie but only that she had sisters. She never said anything about their age or has been seen in town with them.

Everyone came to a gripping conclusion that they know next to nothing about them. And now they are on a mission to find out why that is.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Santana and Brittany spent the whole school day working out in Sue's special gym for them in the basement. They were both trying to work out some of their frustration before talking to anyone. If they didn't then they might explode and no one wants to see that happen.

While Brittany attempts to kill a boxing dummy, Santana is on the ground next to her doing sit-ups.

"We kind of messed up with the whole talking to them this morning huh?" Santana said as she sits up and grabs a towel to wipe the sweat that has collected on her forehead.

"Yeah but they drive me crazy most of the time. I know we've been lying to them as long as we've know them but sometimes they are just plain stupid." Brittany says as she takes a seat next to Santana on the floor with a water bottle.

"I know but we have to tell them now. As much as I hate it I know if we don't let them onto some stuff about us then I don't see them letting up on the questions." Santana said as she took the water bottle from Brittany.

"So how do you think we should handle it now?" Brittany asks.

"I think the easiest way might be to bring them home." Santana says carefully. Brittany looks at her like she grew a second head. She's about to protest but Santana cuts her off before she can start.

"I know it is a huge risk but I think it might help them understand some of it. We won't let them go off on their own and explore but I think it could help. And if something goes wrong we could always move to the back-up house." Santana explains.

Brittany sits there thinking about the reasons Santana just gave her. She knows she's right. It would be easier to show them while telling them. But that doesn't make it easy for her. She hates the idea of bringing people to her home, the place she can truly be herself. But she knows, like most of the time, Santana is right.

"Okay they can come but if they piss me off I'm gonna stick Lady on them. Okay?" Brittany teases. Santana leans over and gives Brittany a soft kiss on the lips.

"Whatever you so baby." Santana pulls out her cellphone out from her gym bag.

**Mass Text To: Glee losers **

**If you losers want answers meet in the parking lot at 3:30 we're taking you freaks home ;p**

–**Santana3 Britt-Britt**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After school everyone meets in the student lot waiting for visual of either Santana or Brittany. No one saw them since this morning or after getting the text and are all wondering if they will show up like they said.

"I for one don't think they are going to show up. And if they don't there are going to be serious consequences because I am wasting valuable practice time for my vocals." Rachel ranted when it was 5 minutes till the meet time.

"Guys they have a few minutes left, let's just wait for them." Quinn reasoned.

Off in the distance they all heard the engines of two powerful motorcycles coming their way. They all watched as both slowed down to turn into the parking lot and speed towards them. One skidded to a stop just a few feet away from them while the other was more cautious.

The person on the first bike, a white and blue BMW HP2 Sport, took off their helmet and shook out their long, dark hair. All the glee kids were in shock to see it was none other than Santana. The owner of the other bike decided to keep their helmet on. Santana turned to all the frozen faces and laughed. She turned to the other rider and shook her head.

"Look at them B. You'd think they never say a hot bike before." She laughed some more before catching her breath. She faced the glee kids again before speaking.

"If you want some answers we decided it might be easier to do it at home. So if you want to get this party started follow us." She waited a minute for them to do something until she got tired.

"Hey losers we're going home. If you wanna go follow us. NOW!" Santana shouted. That got everyone moving. Within seconds everyone was in a car waiting to follow the two motorcycles. The bikes powerful engines roared to life and sped out the lot with five cars following.

About 30 minutes after leaving the school they all turned off onto a dirt road that looked like it went nowhere. Another 5 minutes later and they pulled up to a massive 30ft iron rod fence. Santana pulled up to a box that looked like you would put a passcode into, but they were wrong. They all watcher her lay her hand flat on the device and wait a few seconds before speaking into it but no one could understand what she was saying.

The next thing they knew the massive gate was opening and letting them precede forward. They came up to a huge mansion. It was 2 stories tall. It had columns in the front with huge windows. It looked like a giant cottage. It had a massive circle car park that everyone pulled into. Before anyone could open their doors 3 massive dogs came running towards them all. The people inside the cars were scared. All 3 dogs were huge and growling and snapping their teeth. The looked ready to kill.

Santana stepped off her bike and crouched down to the dog's level and whistled and they all came running.

"Easy babies. Mama's home." She said in a baby voice to the dogs. Brittany dismounted her bike and walked up to them.

"Awww. Did you miss us? We were only gone an hour. It's almost dinner time. **Tür!**_(Door!)_" Brittany said and all 3 dogs went and stood in front of the house doors, waiting to be let in.

"You all can either follow us into the house or you can sit out here all night." Brittany said and she grabbed Santana's hand and led her into their house.

They all got out of the cars and followed them into the house. If the outside was impressive then the inside is out of this world. They passed through the foyer and what looked like a den and ended up in a big living room with a huge flat screen, and bunch plush black leather couches and chairs.

"You all can sit wait in here. We have to feed the dogs then we can talk." Santana said as she and Brittany walked away towards the kitchen with the dogs following close behind.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Everyone takes a look around the spacious room looking at everything they can. Quinn walks up to a bunch of pictures along the fireplace mantel. One is of a young Latin and a young blonde girl, standing on top of the Great Wall of China. The look to be about 5 or 6 and they are hugging close with the Latin kissing the blonde on the cheek.

The next picture she sees is of the same two girls, but older. They are both wearing matching smiles as they stand in front of a huge gothic looking church. They appear to be about 12 in this picture.

The last one Quinn looks at is of the same girls kissing. In the background are millions of stars and you can tell that it is snowing out. They both have beanies and coats on. The also look extremely happy.

"That was taken last Christmas break. We went to visit our parents in London and they took that right as the clock hit midnight on New Years. We didn't even know they took it till San's dad e-mailed it to us when we got home." Brittany said as she walked back into the room followed by Santana and the dogs.

"Who's house is this?" Rachel asked.

"This is our house." Santana answered easily as she and Brittany sat on one of the many couches with the white dog sitting next to her and the other 2 on the ground at their feet.

"What about your parents. Do they live here too?" Quinn asked. Santana looked at Brittany and gave her a look that said 'you talk'.

"Both of our parents don't live here. We live here alone. With the dogs. Have since the beginning of freshman year when we moved to Ohio." Brittany said. She sat back and looked at everyone looking around trying to see if this was all for real.

"Why do you live alone? Why would your parents let kids live in their home unsupervised like that?" Quinn wondered out loud.

"When we were younger we moved around a lot. Once or twice a year. We had private tutors and were home schooled but our parents thought it would be good for us to go to a public school for high school and so they sent us here to do so. And this isn't their house, it's ours. We own it. Our parents have never stepped foot in this house. When we want to see them we go to where they are. They haven't been stateside for like 6 years." Santana said as she pet the dog's head that was resting in her lap.

"Okay this is all so confusing." Finn said looking like he's trying to solve how to end world hunger. Or he has to poop.

"It's quite simple really, we live by ourselves. No parents live with us. We are on our own. Just the way we like it." Brittany said in a bored voice.

"We invited you here to ask us some questions. There is a bunch of stuff we won't talk about but we can tell you some things. And word of warning Brittany didn't want to do this so if I were you, I'd be careful with asking stupid question. Her trigger finger has been itching all day." Santana told them. Everyone thought about what she just said. Quinn was the first to speak up.

"What are your dog's names?" She asked. She figured an easy question might be the best way to start. Santana smiled while looking at her babies.

"This one here on my lap is my baby Mariposa or Posa for short. She's a Wolf Husky mix. I found her on the side of the road. Her mother was hit by a car and the rest of the liter was dead except for her. I couldn't leave her so I brought her home and took care of her. The Rottie's name is Lexie. And the Doberman's name is Lady. Those two were gifts for when we moved in. Mom and Papi wanted to make sure we didn't get lonely." Santana said. After a minute of silence Rachel spoke up.

"Would you like to explain to us what Kurt and I overheard yesterday?" She asked in that annoying voice.

"You heard me confronting Brittany about being the one who attacked you all." Santana stated very simply.

"But why would she do that? She's against violence?" Artie demanded. He hated the idea of Santana living and playing house with the girl he loved.

"Ha! The Brittany you know might seem like she hates violence but she really likes it. We go hunting and she always comes home with something. And she's a 3rd degree black belt just like I am. She is also into MMA." Santana explained with a small laugh.

"What do we know about you that's real and what are lies?" Quinn asked seriously. Santana looked at Brittany to answer this one.

"When we entered high school we were given roles to play. Santana was to be the bitchy cheerleader that seemed to get around and I was to be her dumb blonde best friend. I have an IQ of 162. I am far from dumb but I played a part and so did she. So that wasn't true. But little thing like San's favorite color really is blue and I don't have one. I love animals and dancing and she loves to sing. The thing about creating a new persona is you have to bring some of the real you into it." Brittany explained. Everyone sat there taking stock of what they were just told.

"Why?" Quinn asked.

"Because our parents thought it best for us to try and blend in and be completely different than we normally are. Thus me being a bitch and Brittany being dumb. They wanted us to be able to become anyone we might need too." Santana said.

"Why would your parents want you to do that?" asked Mercedes.

"We can't really say besides to help us if need be." Brittany answered cryptically.

"So how long have you two known each other?" Kurt asked. Santana smiled before answering.

"Since we were born. I'm one week older than her and that's the longest we've been apart since then." She answered.

"Wow! That's a long time. So how long have you two been dating." Sam asked.

"Hum. That's hard to answer. I say from when we were 3 and used to play wedding and marry each other." Santana laughed. "But when we became girlfriends was when we were 11. Brittany asked me when we were in the Sistine Chapel. It was funny. She asked me in a roman catholic church. But I loved it and her so I said yes." Santana answered looking lovely at Brittany.

"Wait so you two were together while you were dating other people?" Quinn asks.

"Like we said before we were just playing a part. And the most we did with anyone was make out and maybe some groping. That's it. We never sleep with any of them." Brittany said to them all.

"Yeah and we had a system, Brittany would pick the people she thought I should date and I did the same for her." Santana explained.

"So you used people for your own personal game?" Kurt asked.

"That's one way of looking at it but to us we were just following orders." Santana told them.

"Brittany I thought you loved me. I know you felt it. Why are you saying all this stuff? Why are you letting Santana manipulate you like that?" Artie asked.

He was so mad at what they were telling him, and hurt. He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to think about Brittany lying to him and misleading him. He knew it had to be Santana behind it all and he knew he had to do anything in his power to get them apart. He had raised his voice while he was talking and all 3 dog's ears picked up the angry tone and Lexi started growling and look right at Artie.

"**Genug**(_enough_)" Brittany said to the dog. "Artie I am sorry that I have hurt you. That was never my intensions. I went out with you to help you. You told me you wanted to get over Tina and I thought I'd help. I don't get where you thought I loved you from. You treated me like crap most of the time and we went out on like maybe 15 dates and never went anywhere remotely romantic." Brittany told him.

"But we made love." Artie accuses. Santana and Brittany both laugh at that. They know he was grasping at straws but they know what Brittany did with him and sex wasn't even on the table.

"When?" Brittany asks him.

"When what?" he says.

"The date when we had sex. When was it?" Brittany asks annoyed.

"I don't remember the date." He stutters.

"I can prove we've never had sex so tell me a date or everyone will know you're a liar." Brittany told him. He sat there like a deer caught in headlights not knowing what to do. Brittany turns to Santana and smiles.

"Babe bring up the all times I've spent with Artie when you weren't there on the TV." Brittany asks. Santana nods her head and leans over the couch and pulls out a clear glass looking thing. It's about the size of an iPad but about 3 inches thick and see threw. She pushes something on the side of it and the TV in the front of the room comes to life.

On the screen is a black and white picture of Santana in a large bed. She appears to be naked, laying on her stomach with a sheet covering her bottom half up. Her hair is all sprawled out on a white pillow. Half her face is visible but it's turned towards a ball of white fluff. She is asleep but the puppy next to her is awake and looking at her and her eyes are in color. She has the lightest crystal blue eyes anyone has ever seen. They are the same shade of blue as Brittany's.

Santana starts typing on her pad and the picture is removed and things start popping up. It looks like a bunch of numbers and letters that she's typing but to her it's a code to unlock it. Once she's in she starts typing and clicking and moving things faster than anyone has ever seen.

About 3 minutes later the screen goes black and then comes back to life with about 30 small squares. Each showing a different scene. And another click of the tab and they all come to life. No sound is coming from the TV but everyone can tell they are seeing a bunch of videos.

"Pick one Artie. These are all the times you have been with Brittany while I wasn't there. There is sound too if you want so pick the one when you had sex so we can watch and listen." Santana mocks him.

Artie is sitting in a state of shock. He doesn't know what to do. There on the screen is him and Brittany eating at Breadstix, sitting in the choir room, walking down the hallway, at the Lima Bean. There, staring at him, is his whole relationship on video. He doesn't know what to say.

"H-how?" He finally stumbles out.

"I don't know how you didn't notice my cellphone one you most of the time. It's almost always recording. And then when we went out and stuff I'd put on my necklace that has a cam and mic set up." Brittany explains easily.

A second later a phone starts ringing. Santana digs into her pocket and grabs it. After looking at who was calling, she answered the phone.

"Lopez… No we're free… I thought we didn't have anything today? Oh... Okay we can do that… Yep… We have the bikes out right now, will we need something bigger to bring anything with us or will you have something for us when we get there? Really? I thought you said we couldn't play with her for a while? It was not my fault and you know it… Yeah… Where at… Okay we'll leave in like 10… Sure see you soon… Bye."

Santana hung up the phone and handed it to Brittany. The phone dinged meaning a message had been sent. Brittany read it over and broke out into a huge smile.

"I thought she said she was a no go after last time?" Brittany asked Santana.

"I know but she said she found a spot that would be killer for her, the twins, and Sally. She sent the location to the GPS in the Jeep. She said she also has someone new for us. And that it's straight off the boat. Go put your bike away and I'll take everyone out to the front gate and you get everything ready to leave." Santana said. She stood up and turned to the long forgotten glee club members.

"Sorry but something's come up and we need to leave if you'll just follow me out I'll take you to the gate so you can leave."

They all followed her out in silence. Most of them were still trying to grapes what they've learnt today. Everything is very confusing and hard to understand. Once they were outside Brittany runs to her bike and starts it and speeds off down another road. When everyone is at their car Santana speaks up.

"I know you found out a lot today but I'm happy about it. I really don't like lying. So I'm glad. Oh and don't come back to our house unless we invite you. The gate is electric and will sound an alarm if you try to break in and the dogs will kill you if you somehow make it past all the traps and stuff. Follow me."

And with that Santana drives off to the gate to open it so everyone can leave.

**A/N 2: So what did you think? Did you like it or hate it? Review and let me know.**

**-C**


End file.
